Girl Meets New Kid
by darrylnewman99
Summary: Darryl is the new kid at John Quincy Adams Middle School and he is nervous for his first day. He worries about not making a good impression on his new teachers and classmates, or just feeling alone in the World . But when Riley,Maya,Lucas and Farkle come along they make sure he doesn't feel that way.


Girl Meets World- Girl Meets New Kid

Chapter 1

(Excuse any Grammar,Punctuation mistakes)

Darryl's POV

I lied in my bed from what seemed like forever, Nothing else better to do than to think about how my day was going to turn out. Today was my first day at John Quincy Adams Middle School in Manhattan, I had just moved to New York from Chicago a little over two weeks ago and everything started to settle in just this week . Why did my family have to move anyway? Everything was perfectly fine at my old school, I had friends and my teacher's liked me but my mom insisted that we needed a change in scenery or some crap like that. UGH !

Beep,Beep,Beep

Well that's my alarm clock meaning that it's time to get up and start this stressful day.

No One's POV

Darryl had made his way into the kitchen from a quick breakfast. It was awfully quiet in the house his parents probably already left for work and his Older brother already off to school. For Breakfast he choose a Muffin and Coffee something simple besides he had to be at the subway station for the 7:15 stop so no time for lollygagging.

After eating Darryl got dressed and left out his apartment and headed to the Subway he still had his Friend's Phone numbers so he wouldn't be so lonely.

**Darryl: Hey **

**Justin: Hey Darryl, how's New York treating ya?**

**Darryl: Don't even remind me, I already hate it and I'm not even at School yet**

**Justin:Sorry to hear that,Everyone is talking about you**

**Darryl: Really?**

**Justin:Everyone misses you and my miss my best buddy **

**Darryl: I miss you too, UGH This all my mom's fault why did we have to move ? Everything was going great in Chicago :(**

**Justin: I know how you feel, maybe we can talk after school **

**Darryl: Yeah that would be nice, I already know you that my day is going to be crappy **

**Justin: Well don't worry you'll be fine you're a likeable guy **

**Darryl:I guess lol **

**Justin: Don't worry Darryl everything will go good **

**Darryl:I hope so, when you get to school can you tell everyone that I said Hi **

**Justin: Yeah I can do that **

**Darryl:Thanks,well I better get going the subway arrived at my stop and I need to walk like five minutes to get to school **

**Justin:Oh yeah that's right you're an hour ahead of Chicago now **

**Darryl: yeah, well have fun in school**

**Justin: I'll try to….Bye**

**Darryl:Bye**

Darryl put his phone back in his pocket and got the subway and headed for John Quincy Adams Middle School

Girl Meets World (I don't any part of the theme song)

"I've been waiting for a day like this to come stuck like lighting my hearts like a drum on the edge of something wonderful,face to face with changes what's all about life is crazy but I know I Can work it out cause I've got you to live it with me I FEEL ALRIGHT I'M GONNA TAKE ON WORLD, LIGHT UP THE STARS I'VE GOT SOME PAGES TO TURN I'M SINGING OH,OH,OH,OH,OH,OH,OH TAKE ON THE WORLD TAKE ON WORLD TAKE ON THE WORLD TAKE ON THE WORLD TAKE ON THE WORLD TAKE ON WORLD!

Cory's POV

I was just informed this morning that I would be getting a new student in my morning history class. This so exciting it was about time this class got more students it was getting kind of dull with just the kids I have now. Hopefully he's a history guy. I sat down at my desk and waited for my students to come in usually one by one expect for my daughter Riley and her friends, they usually the last one's to come in. That's when I usually I start the lesson but not today, not until Darryl arrives.

Darryl's POV

Upon entering school I went to the office to get my schedule from the secretary.

"Excuse me ma'am ?" I asked

"Yes how can I help you?" She responded back

"Um I'm a new student here and I came here to pick my schedule"

"Wait a minute are you Darryl?"

"That be me"

"Oh I've been waiting for your arrival, my name is Mrs. Shelly and welcome JQA Middle School, if you want I could show you your classes and locker?"

"That would be nice thank you"

"You're very welcome, follow me"

Mrs. Shelly came from around her desk and led me to my classes and locker

_10 Minutes Later_

"and this is your history class with Mr. Matthews"

"is he nice?" I asked

"is he nice? try the nicest teacher in this school and the funniest"

"Well that's a relief,since what you told about my other teacher's I was little scared to ask about this one"

"Oh don't worry about your other teachers they probably seem mean at first but there just strict in their own ways and that's why I put in this class because I know you can make friends in there and I've been in your shoes before starting all over it can be scary but rewarding at the same time"

"Well thanks Mrs. Shelly"

"Anytime, so are you ready to meet your teacher and classmates?"

"I'm ready"

"Good"

Mr. Matthew's Classroom- Cory's POV

Class had already started and I just stared at my students waiting for Darryl to come through the door at any moment

"Dad are you okay?" Riley asked

"Fine Riley why you ask?"

"Because usually by now you would have started the lesson for today"

"Well it's just that…"

Then I heard the doorknob open and Mrs. Shelly popped her head in

"Mr. Matthews can I see you for a sec?"

"I'll be right back class, while I'm going chat among yourselves"

I then left out of the classroom

"Darryl this is Mr. Matthew's, Mr. Matthews this is Darryl"

We shook hands

"Nice to meet you Darryl"

"You too Sir"

"Well Darryl I better get going, you're in good hands if you ever need anything don't hesitate to come in the office

"I will thanks"

"Your welcome, enjoy your first day"

Mrs. Shelly left from the 7th Grade hallway and made her way back to the office

"So Darryl you a history guy?"

"Actually I am, I love everything about that"

"That's music to my ears, you're going to have such a great time in my class trust me"

"Glad to hear that sir, I've heard good things about you so I'm not worried anymore"

"Good and your classmates are the best group of kids I have all day, you'll make so many new friends,"

"That's a relief"

"and if someone is bothering you come talk to me okay?"

"Okay"

Mr Matthews entered the classroom first and smiled at his class

"Is everything okay sir?" Lucas asked

"Everything is good Mr. Friar,I was just informed that one more student will be joining this class"

"That's awesome sir,it's about time we got new kids in here" Farkle said

"Yeah so when do we get to meet him Dad?"

"Right now"

Mr. Matthews opened the door and Darryl entered

"Everybody welcome your new classmate Darryl Newman"

Everyone clapped

"So Darryl would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

I really didn't want to but I didn't want to make a bad impression on the first day

"Well as you know my name is Darryl Newman,birthday is in November, I moved to New York from Chicago Illinois I have One older brother who's 16 that goes to John Quincy Adams High and my favorite subject is History"

"Oh you're from Chicago?"

"Yes Sir"

"Very interesting city, I would have loved to live there when I was younger but don't worry you're in another interesting city and we're all glad that you're here with us Right class ?"

Everyone clapped again

"Thank you sir I can't wait,so where do I sit?"

"You sit in the second row right next to Mr. Friar where that empty desk is"

"Okay"

Darryl made my way to his new desk and got situated.

No One's POV

As Darryl got situated, began his lesson while Riley and Maya passed notes

Maya:What do you think of Darryl?

Riley:I don't know he seems nice

Maya:and hot

Riley:Dang Maya

Maya: I can't help it

Riley:I thought you always liked Farkle?

Maya:I still do but Darryl could be a back up

Riley:Well I guess,maybe

Maya:Just trust me if we don't date then I'm glad some other girl will be lucky to have him

Riley was about to respond back but her father turned around and stared at her

"Riley you're not passing notes in class are you?"

"I would never"

"Okay just checking"

Mr. Matthews returned to his lesson,Riley and Maya stared at each other and laughed quietly.

Lunch Time

It was now lunch time and Darryl was sitting at a table in the far right corner of the cafeteria. He was glad that his morning classes went well but he didn't really talk much at all so that was a problem with making new friends.

He was going to text Justin but because of the time difference he would still In class for another hour and vise versa. Other than that no complaints. The lunch room was quite loud so Darryl just put in his headphones and blocked out the sound.

While Darryl was listening to music, Riley Maya Farkle and Lucas had just entered the cafeteria and took notice on how crowded it actually was except for the table that Darryl was sitting at,he currently had his head down on the table and had both his headphones in.

"Guys I have an Idea" Riley said "How about we sit next to Darryl today"

"that's a great idea Riles" Maya Commented

"Yeah he's probably feeling alone with his friends back in Chicago,and I've been there when moved here from Texas" Lucas said

"And he can finally get his first taste of Farkle"

The four 7th graders made their way to Darryl's table and sat down. He still had his head down so Riley tapped him lightly on the shoulder, he instantly put his head back up and notice and notice the four friends sitting down at his table

"Hi" Riley said

"Hey,aren't you guys in my morning history class?" Darryl asked

"Yes we are,I'm Riley Mr. Matthews Daughter"

"I'm Maya Hart,pleasure to meet you"

"Lucas Friar from Austin Texas nice to meet Darryl"

"And I'm Farkle Minkus and one day I RULE

THE WORLD,FARKLE NATION !

Darryl had a dumbfounded expression on his face

"Ignore him,so Darryl do you mind if we sit here with you?" Maya asked

"Not at all"

"So you're from Chicago huh? Such a wonderful city, what school did you go too?" Riley asked

"I went to Barton ever since I was in kindergarten and next year would have been my last"

"Wow so that was like your second home then wasn't it?" Lucas asked

"Yeah it was I've been there my entire life and I guess I'm not use to change or agree with it half the time"

"You wanna talk about someone who doesn't like change? Try my dad he hates it sometimes he'll try every way possible to change it to back to what it was" Riley said

"Really ? Mr. Matthews doesn't seem like that type of guy to freak out over change

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T SERVE CHICKEN CASSEROLE ANYMORE ?!"

The five stop talking and directed their attention to where the yelling was coming from and it was Mr. Matthews in the lunch line yelling at the cook

"I'm sorry sir but the company that provided us with the ingredients went out of business last week,but the good thing is that we have another company in line to get our supplies from"

"BUT I DON'T WANT A NEW COMPANY I WANT THE OLD ONE ! ITS NOT FAIR !"

Mr. Matthews pouted like a little kid and ran out the cafeteria

"I see your point" Darryl said "But don't get me wrong I like New York so far but I guess not having everyone back in Chicago here just makes me feel alone in the world

"Darryl you never have to feel alone, were here for you to make your school year here just as good as would be back home" Farkle said

"Thanks Farkle,do you guys really mean that?"

"Absolutely" They four said at once

Darryl was even more relieved, he now had four new kids he could turn to from a listening ear.

"Thanks guys that means a lot to me that I could come to you guys for talking or support"

"And remember my dad always has his classroom door open"

"Oh yeah he told me that this morning" Darryl mentioned

"So Darryl anything else you want to tell us about yourself ?" Lucas asked

"There's not that much to tell expect about my family, oh also there's..."

Just then the lunch bell rang and the kids filed out of the cafeteria on their way to the first afternoon class

"I'll tell you guys later" Darryl said waving goodbye

"Bye"

After School

The final bell had dismissed the students for JQA Middle School at 2:40 and everyone was frantically making their way out of the school, students pushing each other out way. Darryl was at his locker putting books and other essentials in his bag for tonight. Riley,Maya,Farkle and Lucas approached him while he was still packing.

"Hey Guys what's up?" Darryl asked

"Well the four of us were about head to the movies and then to dinner afterwards, would you like to join us?" Riley asked

"What? Me? You want me to hang out with you guys?"

"Of Course Darryl" Maya said

"But I mean why? I didn't think I made a great impression during lunch with all my talking"

"Are you kidding? that's the reason were asking you to hang because you made such a great Impression on us and we would like to know even more about you" Lucas said

"Yeah you're a great guy Darryl" Farkle said

"Wow, I don't know what to say….I would love to hang out"

"Great" Riley said

"Just give me a second to text my brother to tell him I won't be coming home right away"

Darryl pulled out his phone and texted his brother and told him he would be home late tonight and to tell mom not to worry.

"Alright let's go"

The five left off school grounds and headed to the Movie theatre.

7:30 PM

It was 7:30 and Darryl was currently making his way back home after hanging out with his new friends, they saw "Harry Potter the after years" movie which was 3 hours long and then had dinner at a Diner not to far way from the theatre. They chatted during dinner and on their way back to the Subway station, everyone seem to like Darryl and wanted him to sit at their table during lunch and hang out after school.

Upon arriving home Darryl greeted his mother and brother told them about his day and went into his room to watch tv for a little bit before going to sleep. At 9:00 he got under his covers and said

"Maybe being the new kid isn't so bad after all"

Darryl then drifted off into a deep sleep, Excited for tomorrow to roll around.

THE END

Please Review

(Look out for More Girl Meets world stories coming soon)


End file.
